Crown restorations using metals and porcelain are well known. Crowns fabricated from metals have high fracture resistance and are conventionally used in situations where natural appearance is not the primary concern. Porcelain crowns have the advantage of natural appearance; however, presently available porcelain crowns have low fracture resistance.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved porcelain crown.